


Should I Text Or Should I Go? {abandoned}

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Knock Knock, More tags to be added, and ptsd, chatroom, its depression, mike is the meme master, steve the babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Stranger Things chat room fic. Why do I make so many of these? God bless the day I can make a good summary (:ITS FUNNY TRUsT mE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> memefucker420: mike  
> willthewise: will  
> Dusty: Dustin  
> 11/10: Eleven/Jane  
> therealRambo: Lucas  
> zoomzoombitc: Max  
> kingsteve: Steve  
> TheClash: Jonathan  
> wheeler: Nancy

**memefucker420:** holla

**therealRambo:** jesus fuck mike it’s 1:00 am

**memefucker420: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

**zoomzoombitc:** sleep is for the WEAK

**Dusty:** no it’s for the mentally sane

**memefucker420:** well you’re up too (: 

**zoomzoombitc:** man things get real when someone uses the backward smiley face 

**Dusty:** I came out here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

**memefucker420:** how do you think I feel ((((((((:

**therealRambo:** I’m fukin tired I’m going to sleep bye bitches

**zoomzoombitc:** I think mike is just unable to sleep with the thought of HOW MUCH HE LOVES EL 

**memefucker420:** true

**Dusty:** wow didn’t even hesitate did ya

**memefucker420:** WELL did you want me to?? 

**Dusty:** if you hesitated by even 0.01 seconds I would s2g 

**memefucker420:** he protecc 

**zoomzoombitc:** but also attacc

**11/10:** go the fuck to sleep

**memefucker420:** where did you learn that word missy 

**11/10:** YOU SWEAR LIKE EVERY 20 SECONDs

**memefucker420:** its a term of expression

**memefucker420:** plus I can’t sleep so,,,,,,

**11/10:** you’re gonna hate yourself in the morning

**memefucker420:** I’m gonna hate myself in the morning anyway so why not 

**11/10:** :( 

**zoomzoombitc:** I am the third wheel (tm) 

**memefucker420:** this is payback for when we went to the arcade and you and Lucas went to the back room to make out the whole time

**zoomzoombitc:** fIRST OF ALL, we did not make out. 

**zoomzoombitc:** second of all, you and eleven make out like every 10 seconds so your opinion doesn’t count

**zoomzoombitc:** making out with eleven is the only thing you do more than cursing

**memefucker420:** r00d

**11/10:** fuck u guys I’m going to sleep 

**memefucker420:** Hey maxy 

**zoomzoombitc:** that’s the name u use when you are scheming something so what is it

**memefucker420:** let’s add Steve to the chat and just spam pictures of air bud

**zoomzoombitc:** YES

 

**memefucker420 has added kingsteve to the chat!**

 

**kingsteve:** What the hell are you planning 

**memefucker420:** tHERE are no words in this chat,,,,,

**zoomzoombitc:** ONLY AIRBUD

**kingsteve:** STOP THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS WEEK

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud1.jpg**

**zoomzoombitc has sent a picture titled air bud sunglasses.jpg**

**memefucker420** **has sent a picture titled airbud2.jpg**

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud3.jpg**

**zoomzoombitc has sent a picture titled airbudmemes.jpg**

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud4.jpg**

**kingsteve:** release me from this hell

**therealRambo:** YALL NEED TO STOP

**Dusty:** pLEASE I NeED SlEEP

**11/10 has sent a video titled yallbetterstopvine**

**memefucker420:** ): fine 

**kingsteve:** whipped

**memefucker420:** never mind

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud5.jpg**

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud6.jpg**

**memefucker420 has sent a picture titled airbud7.jpg**

**kingsteve:** sTOP

**therealRambo:** WHY DO YOU HAVe SO MANY AIRBUD PICTURES

**Dusty:** jesus christ

**memefucker420:** I’m not stopping until Steeb pays for his crimes against Eleven and I

**11/10 has removed memefucker420 from the groupchat**

**11/10:** >:) go to sleep now

**therealRambo:** Damn

**kingsteve:** stone cold

**Dusty:** wowza

**——————**

**Dusty:** we should probably add mike back into the chat

**therealRambo:** oh yeah I forgot about that

**zoomzoombitc:** Damn its been 3 days 

**11/10:** mike will probably be pretty upset

**kingsteve:** why am I still here

**11/10 has added memefucker420 to the group chat**

**memefucker420:** listen up,,,,you nugget fuckers,,,,,,I can and will fite everyone in this chat,,,,,I won’t hesitate,,,bitches

**kingsteve:** jfc

**11/10:** try me bitch 

**memefucker420:** hohohohoho you don’t wanna go down that path,,,,,

**11/10:**?

**memefucker420:** I cAN revoke cuddling privileges 

**11/10:** :( 

**memefucker420:** >;)

**kingsteve:** u guys are cute

**memefucker420:** Tom hanks

**kingsteve:**?????

**Dusty:** wat

**therealRambo:** wtf

**memefucker:** T.hanks

**kingsteve:** oh lol 

**memefucker420:** m tired

**11/10:** whos fault do you think that was

**memefucker420:** yours

**kingsteve:** ew

**Dusty:** excuse me my good Christian eyes cannot see this

**therealRambo:** y’all are nasty 

**memefucker420:** omfg i meant that she’s so cute that I can’t take my mind off her but of course all of your minds went to the darkest corner possible 

**11/10:** honestly thought you were making a sex joke too 

**memefucker420:** to quote Steve, “jfc”

**kingsteve:** k but can I leave this chat

**memefucker420:** I mean go ahead

**kingsteve:** k bye

**kingsteve has left the chat.**

**Dusty:** wow ok

**————**

**memefucker420:** where is Will and Max??

**therealRambo:** max is out on vacation to visit her dad

**Dusty:** will is too I think 

**memefucker420:** oh

**———————**

**memefucker420:** if someone makes out with Dustin does that make it,,,,,

**therealRambo:** it’s 3 am why do you do this

**memefucker420:** does it make it,,,,,,another one bites the dust?

**Dusty:** why u assuming that making out means biting the other person

**memefucker420:** ,,,,,,,,,,it was a fuckin joke

**Dusty:** ,,,,,,,,,,ok

**therealRambo:** ,,,,,,,,,go the fuck to sleep 

**memefucker420:** gnight then 

**Dusty:** gn 


	2. kumbaya my lord

**(in Stranger Kids groupchat)**

**willthewise:** hello am here

**memefucker420:** welcome to hell

**Dusty:** just four days ago he spammed pictures of airbud in the groupchat

**therealRambo:** get him to stop 

**11/10:** even I cannot stop him

**memefucker420:** this is bullying

**willthewise:** What have I done 

**memefucker420:** ;) 

**willthewise:** omfg Jonathan just saw this over my shoulder and asked who you were ahhh

**memefucker420:** say it’s your gf 

**willthewise:** no he saw that too 

**memefucker420:** fuck 

**willthewise:** sTOP

**Dusty:** FUCk

**11/10:** FUCK

**therealRambo:** FUUUCKK 

**willthewise:** I HATE you guys 

**memefucker420:** Love u too (: <3 <3

**memefucker420:** can I add my sister she wanta tell a funny story 

**Dusty:** the hot one???

**memefucker420:** no 

**therealRambo:** You need to chill Dustin aren’t you like dating Steve 

**memefucker420:** AHAHAH 

**Dusty:** NO SToP THAT! WE ARe FRIENDs YOu ASSHoLES!!!! 

**11/10:** that’s what mike said before 

**memefucker420:** i didn’t ask to be called out like this 

**therealRambo:** lol I remember that you were too scared to ask her out 

**memefucker420:** fuck off

**willthewise:** lmao

**memefucker420 has added wheeler to the chat**

**wheeler:** jfc

**memefucker420 has added theClash to the chat**

**willthewise:** why 

**theClash:** god you guys curse alot

**memefucker420:** it’s my aesthetic 

**memefucker420:** along with pics of airbud

**11/10:** STOP

**therealRambo:** U NEEDA STOP

**willthewise** : welcome to the thunderdome

**memefucker420:** here in the stranger kids group chat, we put the hell in hello (: 

**Dusty:** too true 

**wheeler:** aren’t you guys like,,,,,7 

**therealRambo:[excusemewtfdog.jpg](https://pics.me.me/excuse-me-what-the-fuck-28519627.png)**

**willthewise:[completesilence.jpg](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/be/06/18be06c16e292dcf1bc9a3660e1c123d.jpg)**

**Dusty:** wow

**memefucker420:[sonicmeme75.jpg](https://pics.me.me/shut-the-hell-your-mouth-non-johnny-test-fans-25399967.png)**

**theClash:** sonic meme,,,,,75???!!!

**therealRambo:** dont get him started 

**memefucker420:**  I have an extensive meme collection don’t judge

**wheeler:** that explains the username I guess

**willthewise:** mike said u had a funny story to tell

**wheeler:** no I said that so he would add me to the chat

**memefucker420:** you trickster 

**11/10:** hey who wanna make me Eggos 

**memefucker420:** o I will 

**11/10:[Hearteyesmf.jpg](https://m.popkey.co/7a8f34/mzqOk_f-thumbnail-100-0_s-600x0.jpg)**

**memefucker420:** thx

**wheeler:** cute

**theClash:** aw 

**Dusty:** so 

**therealRambo:** are you guys dating @wheeler @theClash

**willthewise:** aw man I don’t wanna hear this 

**memefucker420:** me neither 

**therealRambo:** holy duck how did u make eggos so quick 

**therealRambo:** oh 

**therealRambo:** oh no 

**memefucker420:** HOLY DUCK 

**willthewise has changed their username to HOLYDUCK**

**HOLYDUCK:**  you called?

**theClash:** wow 

**wheeler:** for the record we are dating 

**memefucker420:** nd for the record, I’ve become a master at eggos. 

**wheeler:** are you and eleven dating 

**memefucker420:**!!!

**memefucker420:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh imeaniwouldsayyeahbutihaventaskedherofficiallyyetcuzimahorribleperson

**therealRambo:** what do you mean you haven’t asked her ???!!!

**wheeler:** micheal wheeler what do you mean you haven’t asked her yet

**Dusty:** MIKE

**theClash:** well that makes me feel better

**HOLYDUCK:** mike really 

**memefucker420:** I told u it’s because I’m a horrible person!! 

**memefucker420 has left the chat**

**wheeler:** oh shit

**11/10:** what the hell did you guys do. 

**HOLYDUCK:** he will get over it

**Dusty:** yeh but now he’s gonna be all distant from everyone for like 3 days

**therealRambo:** remember last time 

**HOLYDUCK:** o shit forgot about that

**wheeler:** what happened

**therealRambo:** 3 weeks

**Dusty:** yeah that sucked 

**wheeler:** I’ll talk to him

**HOLYDUCK:** dont

**therealRambo:** when he’s distant he gets really defensive and kinda aggressive and he lashes out and says stuff he really doesn’t mean 

**Dusty:** and then he gets even more distant because he feels guilty for saying anything

**11/10:** then he somehow convinces  himself everything is his fault 

**theClash:** wow 

**wheeler:** I never noticed that before..

**HOLYDUCK:**...

**therealRambo:** @11/10 you should talk to him 

**11/10:** considering this was all about me, do u really think it would help

**Dusty:** we gotta take a risk

**11/10:** alright 

**wheeler:** watch star wars with him. It helps him feel better I thInk 

**HOLYDUCK:** kiss him 

**Dusty:** or like fall asleep on him or something 

**therealRambo:** it’ll work probably 

**11/10:** Alright I’ll try it

 


	3. operation: mike needs a hug But they get distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters are definitely super ooc but at this point I’m just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Hopefully it isn’t too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but I needed to update

**Dusty, therealRambo, wheeler, and theClash are on!**

**wheeler:** u guys really made him uncomfortable. 

 **therealRambo:** just???us???

 **Dusty:** hm not to be overly sassy but you’re the one who asked the question :) 

 **wheeler:** oh

 **wheeler:** ok we all made him uncomfortable. 

 **Dusty:** ok I can agree to that. 

 **therealRambo:** any results on El talking to mike?

 **wheeler:** I think they fell asleep watching Star Wars again

 **theClash:** omg

**zoomzoombitc is online!**

**zoomzoombitc:** why don’t we do that lucas

 **therealRambo:** cuz ur very uncomfortable. no offense.

 **zoomzoombitc:** wow after a wknd with my insufferable brother u treat me like this

 **Dusty:** that bad?

 **wheeler:** no offense honey but your brother is a douche.

 **zoomzoombitc:** that’s fine I think so too. 

 **therealRambo:** hope ur okay.

 **Dusty:** I think he’s probably just terrified of u after last time. 

 **theClash:**?

 **wheeler:** explain?

 **zoomzoombitc:** nobody told you??

 **therealRambo:**...

 **zoomzoombitc:** ok so my brother finds me at mrs Byers house. Steve tries to intercept cuz he would kill me if he found me. then billy beats the shit out of Steve. he like broke a freaking plate over his head. It was nuts. Then it gets too bad and I had to put him to sleep with a spare sleeping needle? (Is that what they are?) hence me yelling at him about leaving me and my friends alone with one of Steve’s baseball bats. 

 **theClash:** wowzA

 **wheeler:** that took many different directions. 

 **Dusty:** you missed the part where Lucas was gonna get beat up by billy but Lucas kicked him in the nuts. 

 **zoomzoombitc:** yeah that was badass but I really thought u we’re gonna die

 **therealRambo:** lol so did I 

 **wheeler:** whew

 **Dusty:** hey have u guys seen the new IT movie?

 **wheeler:** no it looks scary

 **therealRambo:** it’s not even a real horror movie. It’s just jump scares until the end

 **zoomzoombitc:** one of the kids looks like mike

 **Dusty:** u guys wanna go again? I don’t wanna go by myself lmao

 **zoomzoombitc:** Hell yeahz

 **therealRambo:** sure anything for movie popcorn

 **theClash:** What do you think your IT form would be

 **wheeler:** hm

 **Dusty:** that’s a good question

 **therealRambo:** I have no fear

 **zoomzoombitc:**  What about me and Eleven forming a gang to beat u guys up.

 **therealRambo:** I have one fear

 **Dusty:** maybe a demogorgan? Idk 

 **wheeler:** idk I wasn’t really scared of it too much at least. After I figured out we could kill them. I was really just vengeful if it lol

 **theClash:** yeah,,,,,,,,,,,you definitely weren’t,,,,afraid 

 **wheeler:** don’t start 

 **theClash:** k

 **Dusty:** I’m still sad that my cat died :’’’(

 **therealRambo:** maybe if u weren’t stupid and killed the damn thing as soon as u found it this wouldn’t have happened hm?

 **zoomzoombitc:**  you would have done the same thing shut the fuck up lucas

 **therealRambo:** soz

 **Dusty:** itsk 

 **therealRambo:** k

 **Dusty:** k

 **theClash:**   So eloquent 

 **zoomzoombitc:** it’s like a milk and vine poem

 **wheeler:** LMAO

**11/10 has come online!**

**11/10:** he fell asleep watching Star Wars with me and he’s still asleep :) 

 **Dusty:** such a pure boi

 **therealRambo:** Damn that guy can sleep 

 **wheeler:** it’s a family trait

 **theClash:** it’s true. One time she slept for 7 hours. 

 **zoomzoombitc:** how would you know that? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**therealRambo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Dusty:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**11/10:  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**wheeler:** shut 

 **theClash:** the

 **wheeler:** fuck

 **theClash:** up

 **Dusty:**  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) intensifies( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **11/10:** oh he has woken up

 **11/10:** oh

 **11/10:** oh god

 **wheeler:** what?!?!

 **11/10:** he’s,,,,,,so,,,,cute,,,and,,pure,,,and very very sleepy :)

 **wheeler:** I’m going to throw up u guys are way too cute

 **therealRambo:** what a pure boi

 **Dusty:** he needs to be protected at all costs

**11/10 has sent the photo slepymike.jpg**

**therealRambo:** AhAHHa

 **Dusty:** OMFG

 **zoomzoombitc:** ohhhhh my goddddd

**theClash has sent the photo: pledgetoprotect.jpg**

**11/10:** has to be sneaky and say I was taking a photo of myself. 

 **Dusty:** s n e a k y

 **therealRambo:** #1 snek

 **wheeler:** best snek would rate 11/10

 **theClash:** lmao

 

**Private Group Chat has been created! Includes: Dusty,therealRambo, wheeler, zoomzoombitc, and theClash**

**Dusty has named the chat “operation: mileven”**

**Dusty:** we need to set them up on a date or something

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it weird to get very anxious about reading comments?


	4. pOOR BABEY MIKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

**11/10:** fuck

 **wheeler:** watch ur mouth

 **wheeler:** but what happened

 **wheeler:** and does this have anything to do with the screaming I heard

 **11/10:**  yes

 **11/10:** mike had a nightmare :( 

 **Dusty:** :(

 **wheeler:** :(

 **therealRambo:** :(

 **zoomzoombitc:** :(

 **11/10:** it was a really bad one he’s cryihg and I just wanna protect him forever

 **wheeler:** should I come down there

 **11/10:** no 

 **11/10:** he says ‘not to I’m fine’ 

 **11/10:** he’s lying

 **wheeler:** I’m coming

 **therealRambo:** was it normal nightmare or the kind that makes him kinda messed up for a couple hours

 **Dusty:** don’t be insensitive

 **therealRambo:** I’m not,

 **zoomzoombitc:** shut the fuck up both of u

 **11/10:** all he’s saying is that he’ll protect me from anything and everything while he hugs me so I am assuming it was a bad one. 

 **11/10:** mY HEART

 **11/10:** he just said he would even protect me from himself nooo

 **wheeler:** ok I’m really coming down there right now

 **therealRambo:** our poor boi

 **Dusty:** cri

 **zoomzoombitc:** :( 

 **Dusty:** :(

 **therealRambo:** ):

 **therealRambo:** aspire to be different

 **zoomzoombitc:** I hope mikes ok

 **Dusty:** man has he had a shitty week

 **therealRambo:** I feel bad

 **11/10:** NO

 **wheeler:** PLEDGe TO PROTect X1000

 **Dusty:** what happened

 **therealRambo:** do we needa come over there

 **zoomzoombitc:** cuz we will not hesitate

 **Dusty:** I’ll be there so fast It’ll be like I fucking teleported.

 **therealRambo:** I’ll be there so fast it’ll be like I was there the whole time

 **zoomzoombitc:** I’ll arrive at an expected time amount because I’m not fucking sonic 

 **Dusty:** but ur zoomer

 **therealRambo:** zoom zoom 

 **zoomzoombitc:** I hate my branding sometimes

* * *

 

**therealRambo: NO WHy**

**Dusty: IM CRYING**

**zoomzoombitc: MY SON**

**wheeler: TIME TO CUDDLE HIM TIL DEATH**

**11/10: ON IT**

**Dusty: I CANt BELIEVE HE DREAMed that**

**therealRambo: HE LOOKS SO HORRIFIED**

**zoomzoombitc: MY SONNNNN**

**zoomzoombitc: CUDDLE PILE**

**Dusty: CUDDLE PILE!!**

**therealRambo: nO HOMO THo**

**Dusty: haHaHaH YEah**

**zoomzoombitc has sent heyheyheythatsprtygay.jpg**

**therealRambo: im LITERALLY ur boyfriend**

**zoomzoombitc: are you??? Hmmm**

**therealRambo: there’s nothing in Dustin and i’s relationship except platonicacy**

**zoomzoombitc: platonicacy??**

**therealRambo: u know what I meant**

**wheeler: do u guys want pizza**

**Dusty: yesssss**

**therealRambo: I’m Always a slut for pizza**

**zoomzoombitc: n o i c e**

**11/10: pizza?**

**zoomzoombitc: you’ve never had pizza?**

**Dusty: you gonna get taught today**

**therealRambo: pizza is god**

**wheeler: ok it’s ordered, coming in 15-20 minutes**

**11/10: mike says noise**

**Dusty: noise**

**therealRambo: you mean noice?**

**11/10: how am I supposed to know?**

**therealRambo: noice means nice but it’s said funnily I guess**

**11/10: oh**

**Dusty: EL WE CAN HeAR YOU SAYING NOICE LOUdLY**

**zoomzoombitc: my heart is exploding too much cuteness today**

**therealRambo: N O I C E**

**11/10: aw mike is looking like a puppy**

**Dusty: ew and aw simultaneously**

**zoomzoombitc: awww x 50**

**therealRambo: y’all wanna watch Wonder Woman I can get it on redbox**

**Dusty: hells to the yeah**

**wheeler: yeah thx lucas**

**zoomzoombitc: hell yeah hell yeah hell y e a h**

**11/10: Wonder Woman?**

**therealRambo: shes a super hero who is bullet proof and can fly and she’s a real strong gal who can punch stuff**

**zoomzoombitc: A+ description**

**Dusty: Lucas has a crush on her**

**therealRambo: N O I don’t**

**zoomzoombitc: Haha Lucas has a crush on Gal Gadot**

**therealRambo: S H U T**

**11/10: I don’t know who these people are but I will watch it**

**Dusty: cool cool**

**therealRambo: just for the record, I don’t have a crush on Gal Gadot or wonder woman**

**zoomzoombitc: yeah right just like Dustin doesn’t have a crush on nancy**

**wheeler: what**

**Dusty: I D ONt HAVE A CRUSH ON NANCY**

**11/10: is the pizza here**

**wheeler: yes**

**Dusty: JUsT BECAUSE Ur A GIRL DOEsNT MEAN I WILL HESITATe**  

**Dusty: ZOOM AWAY BINCH**

**zoomzoombitc: ohohohoho**

**therealRambo: he roasted you medium rare**

**wheeler: do you guys want me to add steve to the chat? no I didn’t think so**

**Dusty: you know what**

**Dusty: go ahead**

**wheeler has added kingsteve**

**kingsteve: Nancy?**

**kingsteve: what**

**Dusty: hah mike isn’t here if ur wondering**

**zoomzoombitc: yeah we made him too “uncomfortable“**

**kingsteve: what did you do**

**11/10: they asked him if me and him were dating, but mike said he hadnt “asked me out” whatever that means. Then they all yelled at him**

**therealRambo: snitches get stitches eleven**

**kingsteve: well I can see how you made him uncomfortable**

**zoomzoombitc: then he had a real bad nightmare**

**Dusty: now we are going to rent Wonder Woman and eat pizza**

**Dusty: you should talk to him about dating like you did for me**

**zoomzoombitc: gasp**

**therealRambo: Steve ??!! Doing traditional big bro things??!! I support!**

**11/10: I think he’s more like our collective mom**

**kingsteve: sigh**

**11/10: what are some things people do when dating**

**wheeler: Well, they kiss, hold hands, go to restaraunts, watch movies together, talk a lot about cute stuff.**

**11/10: kiss?**

**therealRambo: u n c o m f o r t a b l e**

**Dusty: a w k w a r d**

**kingsteve: shut up dipshits**

**wheeler: well when you kiss, your lips touch the other persons lips or their cheek. Sometimes you use your tongue but U M I don’t think ur old enough to do that**

**11/10: me and mike have kissed before than**

**wheeler: W H A T**

**Dusty: MY OTP!!!**

**therealRambo: YESSSSSSSS**

**zoomzoombitc: FINALLY**

**kingsteve: W a i t**

**kingsteve: not with,,,,,tongue right?**

**11/10: no?**

**kingsteve: my first grown up child :’)**

**Dusty: what**

**kingsteve: fuck off im ur mom**

**Dusty: I mean,,,,ok**

**therealRambo: wait a minute! Me and max kissed at the dance so technically we are the first grown up ones**

**11/10: we kissed at the school two years ago**

**wheeler: W AT**

**Dusty: HOw did I NOT NOTICE!**

**therealRambo: probably when we were in the back getting chocolate pudding**

**kingsteve: u guys are weird.**

**kingsteve: you know, nobody told me about eleven before she came in like a badass and then mike went off on hopper**

**wheeler:oh yeah he really went off on him**

**Dusty: rightfully so**

**zoomzoombitc: it was kinda funny**

**wheeler: it was kinda sad because did u notice how before,  mike was always angry but then when el came in he just :)**

**Dusty: it was like all the tension was gone**

**therealRambo: maybe we should focus more on comforting mike instead of talking about how cute he and el are together ,,,,just a suggestion**

**kingsteve: can I come over.**

**wheeler: sure.**

* * *

 

**in group chat named team mileven**

**Dusty: I guess this chat is useless then**

**wheeler: yeah...**

**therealRambo: delete it I guess?**

**Dusty: k**

**Dusty has deleted the group chat named team mileven.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skipped to fully highlighted because I’m fckening lazy ass bitch
> 
> also Jonathan and will are on a vacation that’s why they’re not in this chapter 
> 
> I didn’t know how to address that the group chat named team mileven was useless now that they learned that they had kissed, so I just kinda,,,,added it on there. This is kinda shit sorry. 
> 
> Also theres A reason I didn’t tell you what the nightmare was about....you’ll see.


	5. might not put out an update for a while

Hey! Thanks for reading this! I’m sorry to announce that this story will likely be not updated for a while. I have another project I’m working on on my profile. I might be able to put another chapter out there soon but it will likely not be for another month. Thanks for reading!


	6. mike is finally added back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the formatting is going all over the place soz man
> 
> shorty one just bc I felt like it

**in Stranger Kids Group (wheeler,zoomzoombitc,Dusty,HOLYDUCK,theClash,therealRambo, kingsteve, 11/10)**

5:30 pm online: Dusty, Kingsteve,therealRambo

Dusty: we should probably add mike back

therealRambo: you think he’d be ok with that??

kingsteve: shouldn’t u guys be eating dinner or something

Dusty: shouldn’t you ?

kingsteve: dont sass me young child

Dusty: we got takeout

therealRambo: and MY family eats dinner at a normal time (I.e 6:30)

Dusty: idk if he would be ok with us adding him back! that’s why I’m asking you. 

therealRambo: I say we get mike to ask eleven out, I guarantee she would say yeah 

kingsteve: sure of course she would say yeah, but mike doesn’t know that. He’s just nervous about her turning him down. 

Dusty: or ruining a friendship 

kingsteve:you hit it right on the head

Dusty: I would never hit anything on the head. don’t spread lies.

therealRambo: maybe we just give him courage?. Idk 

Dusty: blackmail. 

kingsteve: what

therealRambo: what

Dusty: why don’t we get a pic of him doing something incriminating then threaten to send it to Nancy if he doesn’t ask eleven out

therealRambo: dude

kingsteve: that’s kinda fucked up

Dusty: you just missed a direct reference to one of my favorite books

kingsteve: only nerds read books

therealRambo: N E R D

Dusty: kindly,,,,fuck,,,,,offf

kingsteve: dont disrespect ur mother

Dusty has sent  urnotmydad.vine

kingsteve: a classic vine

kingsteve: I have raised u well

Dusty: let’s see if I can still be friends with you guys

Dusty: the vine test

kingsteve: I have prepared my whole life for this

therealRambo:I AM READY

Dusty: #1 complete the saying

Dusty: What up? I’m Jared I’m 19 and …………

kingsteve: I NEVeR FUcKING LEARNED HOW TO READ

therealRambo: I NEVER FUCKING LEARNED HOW 2 READ

Dusty: #proud

Dusty: #2

Dusty:  look at all those ……!!!

kingsteve: look at all those chickens

therealRambo: chickens

Dusty: #3

Dusty: …… ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

kingsteve: road work ahead? Yeah I sure hope it does

therealRambo: road work

therealRambo: ok can we acknowledge the fact that Steve being extra af and typing the whole sentence smh. 

**wheeler is online**

wheeler: what are you guys doing???

Dusty: the vine test

wheeler: who’s winning?

Dusty: both of them

wheeler: can I add mike to the chat? He probably won’t say anything but it’ll be nice

therealRambo: plz

**wheeler has added mike to the chat**

kingsteve: JUsT mike? What happened to memefucker420

mike: I changed it

therealRambo: he speaks

Dusty: gasp

mike: shut ur mouth

wheeler: how are u feeling mike?

mike: fine

Dusty: I thought we banned the word fine from ur vocabulary

mike: im a rebel #thethuglifechoseme

therealRambo: no but really

mike: I’m FINE (:

kingsteve: dont be mean to ur friends

mike: sorry mom

kingsteve: hAH 

wheeler: I think ur friendship is so cute

kingsteve: mike used to add me to the chat just to spam pictures of air bud

mike: and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon

kingsteve: ughhhhh

mike has sent a picture titled **airbud89.jpg**

therealRambo: STOP

Dusty: DEVIL DOGGO

mike: the calm before the storm

kingsteve:STOP i S2G

wheeler: mikelle stop

**Mike has changed their username to mikelle**

mikelle: ah yes my true form

wheeler: you know what I mean ):(

mikelle: I dont

wheeler: MICHAEL******

mikelle: why do you have such a boring username

wheeler:I couldn’t think of a good one.

mikelle:everyone put a new username out there and we will vote on the best one

wheeler: sigh

mikelle: I vote “jollynancer” :)

kingsteve: I like that one but also “ wheel her”

Dusty: “nancetherockwheeler” kinda long ik

therealRambo: “Iwonthesitatebitch”

mikelle: you have a lovely selection ,,,,cough,,,frankly mine is the only normal one,,,, cough man I must have caught a bad cold

wheeler: yeah no kidding I like Michelle’s 

**wheeler has changed their name to jollynancer**

 mikelle: HELL YE

Dusty: gdamnit

kingsteve: jolly nancer? t hell that even mean

therealRambo: freal tho

jollynancer: Say it aloud,,,slowly

kingsteve: oh

therealRambo: oh

kingsteve: nvm that was way better than ours

therealRambo: definitely 

**11/10 has come online**

**mikelle has went offline**

11/10: why is he avoiding me??

jollynancer: ffs he’s just being an asshole he’ll come around eventually

Dusty: i dont know though, he’s never avoided el

therealRambo: we’re fair game, but he loves el so hmm

kingsteve: might be something bigger goin on here

11/10: !!!

11/10: he loves me??!!

therealRambo: well yeah

Dusty: hasn’t he said that b4

11/10: no

jollynancer: nvm I’m gonna beat my lil brother brb yall

kingsteve: nancy

jollynancer: What steve

kingsteve: he’s like 14 he’s probably really confused because nobody ever taught him how to date someone like cmon who possibly taught him this stuff?

jollynancer: you’re right. he’d be way too embarrassed to ask me, our dad is deadbeat, mom would get way too involved.

jollynancer: thanks Steve but I gotta teach him this stuff b4 he ruins it idc how he feels

kingsteve: that’s the spirit

**jollynancer has went offline**

11/10: I’m confused

Dusty: what’s wrong

11/10: was I supposed to say I love him before?

Dusty: you only have to if you feel it

therealRambo: do you feel it?

11/10: well idk what does it feel like?

kingsteve: it’s like you would give up anything to be with them. Like you just want to be by them 24/7. you get like electric shocks when they’re around and you feel really happy 

11/10: I love him 

kingsteve: :)

Dusty: :) 

therealRambo: :)

**mikelle has come online**

mikelle: howdy sorry my phone died

mikelle: wait a minute what 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha nvm about the update chapter before this. this is a really entertaining story and I love writing it. Sure, the updates will probably be erratic and no longer one day after the other, but they will still be there.


	7. fre sha va c a do

**Stranger Kids Group Chat**

**online: theClash, zoomzoombitc, mikelle, therealRambo, HOLYDUCK, jollynancer, kingsteve, Dusty**

theClash: ew

HOLYDUCK: I’m disguested

mikelle: disguested

HOLYDUCK: I don’t appreciate you bullying me

jollynancer: what happened

theClash: we have to talk to Lonnie

jollynancer: ew

mikelle: ew

kingsteve: eww

zoomzoombitc: idk who this guy is but ewww

therealRambo: haha me neither but eww

Dusty: I am the third wheel but eww

theClash: I wanna fight him tbh

mikelle: I support this notion and I will help

jollynancer: what did he do this time 

kingsteve: was he just being himself cuz I can see how that would be disgusting

HOLYDUCK: his gf’s a 

**HOLYDUCK has sent the photo titled[gardeningtool](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31Ga5rFlOcL._SL500_AC_SS350_.jpg)**

mikelle: *wipes a tear of pride* will bein savage

theClash: lol true

zoomzoombitc: never expected this from u lmao

therealRambo: when someone nice roasts you, you know ur a bad person

Dusty: I’m so proud of my son

mikelle: fight me I’m prouder

Dusty: BITE ME

mikelle: kinky

Dusty: eugh

HOLYDUCK: Ugh time to go talk to the deadbeat dad tm

kingsteve: everyone knows that since I adopted the party you are all my children so I don’t know how that would work hm?. (: 

mikelle: I would pay you to actually adopt me my parents suck

kingsteve: wHOeVER said I didn’t adopt you

jollynancer: ya our parents suck I feel bad for Holly

mikelle: tru dat homie

therealRambo: ??where did that come from?.

mikelle: hm. True dat homie

Dusty: wha

mikelle. tru. Dat. Homie

HOLYDUCK: are you ok

mikelle: hah true dat homie

zoomzoombitc: airbud is a god among us

mikelle: !!! TRU DAT HOMIE

therealRambo: stop ur enabling him!!

kingsteve: air bud died

mikelle: sniffling* t-t-rue that homie

jollynancer: sorry to el in advance

jollynancer: el is ugly

mikelle: ok first of all bitch I hope the fuck you do you’ll be a dead son of a bitch I’ll tell you that. second of all, I think the fuck not you trick ass bitch 

jollynancer: gotdamn

zoomzoombitc: you broke the curse of tru dat homie

mikelle has sent a picture titled **airbud.12.jpg**

therealRambo: NO

kingsteve: ILL DISOWN U

mikelle: I feel n o t h i n g 

Dusty: ya nothing but love for El

mikelle: tru not gonn Deny anymore

jollynancer: ????when were you denying it

mikelle: joke 

jollynancer: oh

Dusty: (but he was totally denying it)

mikelle: (Dustin needs to shut the frickledy frack up)

Dusty: ( t r y m e b i t c h) 

kingsteve: ( s t o p t a l k i n g l i k e t h i s )

mikelle: n o

jollynancer: s o r r y s t e v e 

mikelle: I F E E L N O R E M O R S E

Dusty: n e i t h e r d o I 

therealRambo: I m j u s t h a p p y t o b e h e r e

zoomzoombitc: fre shavacado

mikelle: p u r g e 

**mikelle has removed zoomzoombitc**

mikelle: p u r g e t h e d e a d m e m e s

**kingsteve has left the chat room.**

therealRambo: d i s a p p o i n t e d

mikelle: h a h

therealRambo: do u hear that evil laugh? He feels no shame or remorse for his actions. Bitch 

mikelle: *hahs loudsr*

Dusty: wow I didn’t know u could hah loudsr. Mike has made a new way to hah

mikelle: SHHHH mr digiorno 

therealRambo: HAH

Dusty: SHUT ur MOUTH mike

jollynancer: haha no I wanna hear this 1

Dusty: my longest sigh ever

mikelle: WELL, tell her dusty

Dusty: ufgjfhfhd

therealRambo: :-)

Dusty: welll.....one time I meant to order 3 pizzas but I accidentally ordered 30

mikelle: the pizza place person called us back while crying that she didn’t have enough time to make them 

jollynancer: wow

therealRambo: wOwZa

mikelle: Dassa lossa pissa 

Dusty: SHUT UP MR MACARONI

mikelle: SHuT uP nOw

therealRambo: EXPOSE HIM DUSTY

jollynancer: I love drama

Dusty: OnE tIME, MIKE MADE A FAMILY SIZE BOWL OF MACARONI THINKING IT WAS SINGLE SERVING AND HE HAD TO EAAT IT ALL BC U WERE OUT OF SERAN WRAP

jollynancer: OMFG MIKE

mikelle: WoAhWoAH ThERe ONE TIME LUCAS WAS SKiPPING ROCKS AND EATING A SANwHICH AT THE SAME TIME AND He ACCIDENTALLY THREW THE SANDWICH aND ATE THE ROCK

therealRambo: I DIDNT EXPOSE U LIKE THIS

mikelle: U ENCOURAGED HIM

jollynancer: you guys are stupid. goodbye

**jollynancer has left the chat.**

mikelle:normality has returned

Dusty: no jonatron is still here

**mikelle has removed theClash from the chat room.**

mikelle: simple.

therealRambo: Mike u savage

mikelle: B-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not updating!! I’ve had a lot going on mental health and physical health wise and it’s just been ALot. 
> 
> I’ll try to update more often, but I’m also trying to take care of myself more. I’m not going to go into detail what happened, but I got the flu and basically ignored it and got something worse.


	8. Michael with a b

_(3:00 AM)_

mikelle: you know what’s fucked up?

mikelle: Horses are the only animal we ride

 

_(7:00 AM)_

Dusty: um wtf?

therealRambo: uh what about camels

mikelle: blocked

zoomzoombih: elephants

mikelle: reported

Dusty: me

mikelle: .....followed

therealRambo: WOwWw

mikelle: but freal why was I thinking this at 3 am

Dusty: the devils hour

zoomzoombih: maybe u just woke up at that time cuz ur satan

mikelle: thx 

11/10: prepare for death and destruction 

mikelle: ha

zoomzoombih: k guess I’ll die

HOLYDUCK: i hate lonnie

mikelle: same 

HOLYDUCK: I need more sweaters

mikelle: same

HOLYDUCK: I’m broke

mikelle: same

Dusty: Will Byers; An Inspiring Tale

HOLYDUCK: includes: crippling low self esteem, voring a demon from another dimension, and crying about how good Black Panther was

therealRambo: I don’t know what to be most concerned about

Dusty: I would rate Will 10/10 as a person

therealRambo: I would personally rate him 1900000009999/10

zoomzoombih: to put the number I rate him at in words would be physically impossible

mikelle: my number hasn’t even been created yet

HOLYDUCK: y’all are so nice I don’t deserve this

mikelle: it’s too late I’m already skipping school to bring you ice cream and el is coming too haha get prepared for the day of ur life but my mom doesn’t know so shhh

zoomzoombih: it’s too late I’m coming 2

Dusty: I would go but I already know that one of us has to go for the science test so we can sneak the answers out

therealRambo: why do u assume I wowudndhdjuwhdhdheuejehhen

Dusty: bitch ur already out on ur bike to will’s house aren’t you

therealRambo: y

Dusty: I knew it

Dusty: well bitches, time for another hard day of working to support this famsquad

mikelle: I will pay you 500 dollars to never call us famsquad again

 

 

_(3:00 PM)_

Dusty: if we aren’t called the famsquad, what are we?

mikelle: The Bad Girls Club

11/10: what?

mikelle: it’s an old show google it

11/10: K

therealRambo: how about.... flavortown rebels

Dusty: YES

mikelle: NVM I LiKe ThIs 1 

HOLYDUCK: stop typing a response max it’s too late the name is stuck

zoomzoombih: but but but 

zoomzoombih: what about The Intellectuals

Dusty: no

therealRambo: sorry bb

mikelle: sometimes I deadass forget u guys are dating

Dusty: the sexual tension was there before and we all got used to it so now they just act like that

11/10: ahem I have searched The Bad Girls club and now I’d like to say something

11/10 I DIDNT GeT No SLeEP CUZ OF YaLL, YALL NOT GONNA SLEEP CUZ OF ME

mikelle: teaching el about meme culture one reference at a time

11/10 ok fuck what does flavortown rebels mean now 

mikelle: pls do not curse my child ears hurt

HOLYDUCK: screech

zoomzoombih: y r you screeching

HOLYDUCK: infinity war is coming out on April 27

zoomzoombih: SCREECH

Dusty: team cap or team iron

  
mikelle: why do u insist on splitting our family apart like this

therealRambo: more like team *r*n

11/10: why does this guy wear flame shirts

mikelle: it’s his style

HOLYDUCK: he likes it, el

11/10: why are ppl calling him daddy

mikelle: NO hONEY NO GET OFF OF THERE

zoomzoombih: AAAH

11/10: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhHhHh

mikelle: oh no 

11/10: WHY? WHo DID THIs?

therealRambo: sick ppl

11/10: never get sick this way, mike

HOLYDUCK: too late

mikelle: shhhHhhh

therealRambo: mike is a furry 

mikelle: d’awwwz X3 XD

11/10: sigh 

Dusty: KEEP this EVIL out of my CHRISTIAN chat room

11/10: I have to go but first ...... o/////o hewwo mwike 

mikelle: NO

therealRambo: congrats mike u found a furry gf

mikelle: IM NOt a furry

Dusty: wait so who here is team cap

mikelle: better be all of us or I’m throwing sum fists

Dusty: y-yep

zoomzoombih: !!!

therealRambo: you? I thought I could trust you

mikelle: prepare to get PuNChed.

HOLYDUCK: you’re not acting like the person mr Rogers thought you could be.

Dusty: look IM SORRY I thought this was a free country

mikelle: I’m telling Steve about this

Dusty: fine

zoomzoombih: prepare for abandonment, orphan child

Dusty: idc let him abandon me tony stark is hot 

Dusty: plus Spider-Man

zoomzoombih: mmmMMMMMmmm Tom Holland is a snack

therealRambo: isn’t he like 12

mikelle: SKJkSkJKjJsJk

mikelle: he’s like 22

mikelle: but yeah he h0t

HOLYDUCK: y’all want to rent spider man homecoming since ur so thirsty for Tom Holland

mikelle: wow ok

zoomzoombih: I’m not complaining

therealRambo: MmmmmmMmm Zendaya

Dusty: it doesn’t work on u

therealRambo: oh 

therealRambo: ok

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realized I changed max’s Username from zoomzoombitc to zoomzoombih but there’s too many bih’s so you’d be damned if u think I’m gonna change them all


	9. emo #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike is turning his friends emo + Easter stuff

HOLYDUCK: uH

HOLYDUCK: I went to hot topic and genuinely liked the music there as well as volume level

mikelle: hehe e m o

therealRambo: shut up mike u have no room to talk u were like the original emo

mikelle: once I get out of bed It’s OVER for you bitch

11/10: >:(

Dusty:I think mike is turning us emo

mikelle: add another to the list el

11/10: >>>>>:-((((

HOLYDUCK: yikes

therealRambo: stop I can feel ur disappointed face from here

mikelle: punishment time 4 naughty children >:-))))

mikelle: please don’t kick me out

Dusty: ew just reading that was worse than el’s Disappointed Face

HOLYDUCK: I’ve never felt el’s disappointed face b4

11/10: thats because I never feel disappointment towards you

Dusty: what do u feel towards me el?? >;)

11/10: sad

mikelle: #roasted

Dusty: stop using hashtags in a text convo ur not cool

mikelle: ur right I’m not cool I’m fucking hot hot hot

therealRambo: U sure about that henny

11/10: the disrespect is astounding

Dusty: what

11/10: did I stutter

Dusty: damn aight

therealRambo: *alright

Dusty: shush

HOLYDUCK:  I THINk we’re missing the point here. 

HOLYDUCK: and that is that El has never been disappointed in me ;-)

11/10: someone ellse finally used the nose in the smiley face

11/10: finally

mikelle: ellse

11/10: shut up michael

mikelle: :(((((

11/10: how else IS HE supposed to breathe without a NOSE?

mikelle: hun.....you do know....it’s literally just a text emoticon

Dusty: also did you know you can breathe through ur mouth

11/10: yeh but that gets my mouth all dry and I don’t LIKE it.

therealRambo: guys....it’s 11:30 the night before Easter let’s maybe get sum sleep?

mikelle: the true mom friend

* * *

 

**EASTER**

mikelle: hey bitches it’s baby chicken time

11/10: shut up hopper is sitting right next to me and can maybe see my phone

mikelle: sorry

mikelle: *hey bitches it’s egg time

11/10: STOP

mikelle: geez sorry

mikelle: *hey BITCHES it’s time

11/10: I swear to god

mikelle: *hey BITCHES it’s

therealRambo: *hey BITCHES 

Dusty:* BITCHES

11/10: :-/ mouthbreather

mikelle: yeh but I’m ur mouthbreather

Dusty: STOP! BeING! sO GODDAMN! CUTE!!

therealRambo: you so!!!!!!!fucken precious!!!!!when you smileeeee

HOLYDUCK: hi I’m sleepy

mikelle: then go to slep

HOLYDUCK: no

mikelle: ?? Ok then

HOLYDUCK: I’m so sleepy and Im tired 

Dusty: aww

therealRambo: we gotta sleepy willy on our hands

Dusty: me whenever I see something that should make me turned on but it doesnt

mikelle: THERES A CHiLD IN HERE

therealRambo: who?

mikelle: Will because whenever he is sleepy he automatically turns into the 6 year old boy in his pajamas who just woke up and is rlly groggy

HOLYDUCK: don’t make fun of me I don’t like it

mikelle: aww sorry I just can’t help it

Dusty: mike why are you so nice to Will whenever he is sleepy but when I’m sleepy you make fun of me ruthlessly?

mikelle: has Will ever done anything to wrong me tho

Dusty: WOW ok I see how it is

11/10: thanks to you, Hopper went through this ENTIRE chat. I hope ur happy mike. He will never see you the same way again

mikelle: FUCK

therealRambo: *sweating nervously*

11/10: he’s seeing this too

mikelle: should I just die now or wait for him to kill me

11/10: he’s laughing now

mikelle: ??? In a good way or bad way?

11/10: good way with a tinge of bad way

mikelle: I may have some hope for my future on earth

Dusty: wait did he see Everything

11/10: yep..

Dusty: Why

11/10: idk maybe the world just hates me

HOLYDUCK: well I know I’m in the clear because I’ve never been bad or said anything bad ever

therealRambo: are you......sure about that 

HOLYDUCK: I’m just friends w the bad ppl

therealRambo: Lol remember when you told somebody to go fuck themself tho

mikelle: uH WHAT

Dusty: SAY It AINT So WILL

11/10: excuse me?

HOLYDUCK: I’ve said....one bad thing

mikelle: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Dusty: I’m getting proud mother hen vibes from that series of exclamation marks

HOLYDUCK: woopedy fucken doo it’s an Easter miracle!! Lucas actually successfully exposed me

therealRambo: WOWZA watch ur profanity

**HOLYDUCK changed their username to fuck**

fuck: you were saying???

mikelle: I CANT......IM WHEEZING....911 I CaNT BReAthE

Dusty: oh no mike is corrupting willy will

mikelle: Hell yeahz bb if I’m going to hell I can’t be the only one down there

therealRambo: this means username war, will

**therealRambo changed their username to mothertrucker**

mothertrucker: ;) 

fuck: pffft

fuck: you underestimate my power

**fuck changed their username to xx_willie_xx**

xx_willie_xx: you like?

motherfuck: WTffff

Dusty: I think mike just died from laughing so hard

mikelle: HARFSSDAAEWSDAYWYREEARYEARYWUTAUREYRSR

**xx_willie_xx has changed their username to wildo**

wildo: I was gonna cry if I had to see that god awful username one more time

mothertrucker: you win this round

wildo: well you know what that means..

mothertrucker: I have to keep this username for a whole day ik ik

mikelle: hey are y’all doing to egg hunt this year

wildo: NEVER say y’all again

wildo: and no. 

mikelle: I’m going with holly this year.

mikelle: maybe I’ll find my WILL to live there hmm?

wildo: ughh I rlly don’t wanna go

mikelle: ugh okay 

mikelle: perhaps I’ll say “man this playground is DUSTY” 

Dusty: no. 

mikelle: cmon I’m making puns and everything off ur names 

mothertrucker: if u can make a pun off my name, I’ll go

mikelle: “LUCAS all the eggs here!” 

mothertrucker: ?? what

mikelle: “Look at all the eggs here!” But In an accent

mothertrucker: doesnt count

mikelle: fuuuuuckkkkkkk yoouuuuu

11/10: Hopper says I can come

mikelle: oh he’s still watchin

11/10: yeah.

wildo: uH woops

11/10: im disappointed in you

wildo: STOP I can feel the disappointment and it makes me sad :-(

mikelle: the ultimate battle, el’s disappointed face vs will’s Sad face.

mothertrucker: ok bye I’m going to Easter breakfast

mikelle: *cough* nerd *cough*

mothertrucker: ur dad gay

mikelle: NO U

mothertrucker: now I’m crhing

Dusty: then perish

11/10: ???

wildo: they don’t make sense a lot of the  time but you’ll get used to it.

 

* * *

_3:00 AM_

mikelle:  HOP HOP HOP  onto that  RISEN JESUS COCK!  On this day, our lord & savior ROSE  THAT DICK up to save  us all & open the LEGS of  HEAVEN'S PUSSY Jesus has CUM  again & now the  EASTER BUNNY is  CUMMIN  to nibble

wildo: shut ur face 

mikelle: :-( why

wildo: do it

mikelle: o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof yes I may have taken something from some w h e r e


	10. sorry guys

Hey loves! I’ve decided that I probably won’t update this anymore. The characterization is shitty, especially Mike’s. (I made it more Richie-esque, to be honest) You can, however, expect a remake! There will definitely be an IT one as well, and perhaps even a crossover between the two! I’m not deleting this all together, so don’t worry if you want to read it over again. 

 

-fifrose 


End file.
